shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi-Hoshikawa
Personality History In Elementary School through Junior High, Kagome competed in the Little League and Senior League. She played catcher and pitcher, and formed an unbeatable battery with Mei Narumiya and Harumi Tsukishima. She has won the International Championships multiple times for each league that she has participated in. Until she entered the Senior League, Kagome was formerly the ace pitcher as well as the catcher of her team; however, with the onset of her male teammates' puberty, she lost her ace title and number. Personal Information *Mother's Occupation: Sports Medicine Doctor *Father's Occupation: Professional Baseball Player *Aspirations: Sports Medicine Doctor *Measurements: B 92 or 65G/30E, W 56, H 84 *Motto: "Observe. Adapt. Learn. Think. Grow. Evolve." *Favorite Color: Silver, Blue, and Lavender *Favorite Type of Movies: Medical and Horror *Favorite Type of Music: Classical, K-Pop, C-Pop, J-Pop, Rock, and Hip Hop *Favorite Type of Books: Art of War, Medical Books, Sports *Favorite School Subject: Biological Science and Mathematics *Best School Subjects: All *Worst School Subject: None *Favorite Food: Oden *Ideal Type: Intense and Passionate *Ideal Date: Aquarium *Allergic to: N/A *Hobbies: Swimming, Baseball, Handicrafts, Football/Soccer, Baking, Painting *Dislikes: Bugs, Liars, Softball, Gender Roles *Bad at: Basketball and Horseback riding *Other Skills: **Piano **Ordinary Motorcycle License **Soccer **Creating Training Menus **Spotting injuries *Sports: **Baseball **Soccer/Football **Tennis **Cycling **Gymnastics **Volleyball **Karate **Brazilian Jujitsu **Caving Skills and Abilities Catcher Keen Intelligence Purification Healing Injury Scan Baseball Baseball Sense Defense Framing Kagome is observant of the overall field workout. She frames pitches with subtlety, receiving balls close to the chest, low and away or anything sharp but never stabbing at it, and turning pitches that nick the border of the zone - all depending on the batter's batting capability and behavior and on her pitchers. This ability enables her to take control of the defense and minimize the hits even from the best hitters in the anime and more importantly, make all the pitches appear to be in the strike zone. Caught Stealing She is highly proficient on retiring base runners. The strength of her arm is top-class in the country, preventing stealing bases with it. Her fast throw to the second base is so terrific that it makes opponent’s runners lose their will to steal Fielding Her pitchers know how much more effectively and frequently they can execute all those nasty pitches in the dirt because of the confidence they have in the person receiving them. The way she prepares her players, calls a game, manages with mound visits and even frames pitches is all a standard often recognized by the people in the baseball field. Her reliability as the backstop proves her value on defense and presence that essentially amounts to having a coach on the field. Offense Formerly Shirashi Senior League's 4th/cleanup batter, she is considered the team's most reliable batter. Kagome can hit homeruns or long balls, depending on the number of runners or the coache's orders. She is acknowledged to be a capable clutch hitter at critical moments. Before becoming the 4th batter, she was previously the 3rd/cleanup batter. Over the course of her baseball career, she has an RBI of 400+ and a batting average of 0.389. Despite being the 4th batter, pitchers often underestimate her, making it easy for her to hit homeruns. However, she is also good at calculating. After becoming the 4th batter, though not as threatening as their former captain, pitchers are wary every time he is at-bat knowing he has skills hitting even their best pitches. The reason is primarily of his talent at hitting precise pitches coming from his experience and calculations. He has somehow overcome his weakness in the absence of runners and have been hitting long balls at the most needed innings. Pitcher Fastball *Cutter *Shuuto *Sinker *Two-Seam *Splitter *Four-Seam Other Pitches *Knuckleball *Gyroball Breaking Balls *Screwball *Slider *Knuckle Curveball *12-6 Curveball *Curveball Changeup *Vulcan Changeup *Circle Changeup *Palmball *Forkball Relationships Daiki Higurashi Daiki was Kagome's father, and a professional baseball player in the NPB and the Yomiuri Giants. He is the reason why Kagome has such a strong investment in baseball, and has such good relationships with professional players still on the NPB and Yomiuri Giants. Yuu Chris Takigawa Mei Narumiya Mei and Kagome were on the same Little League baseball team that won the Little League World Series. The pair formed a invincible battery in elementary school. Despite his attitude, Mei is one of Kagome's closest friends since childhood. Even though they continue to attend different schools, Kagome still looks out for the younger baseball player and creates special training menus for his growth. While they were on the same team, their battery was known as the Indomitable Battery. Kazuya Miyuki Kagome and Kazuya have been friends since their first year in high school together. They got along well with the both of them being catchers, and Kagome's data collection. Over the course of their first year, Kagome slowly develops a crush on the younger boy. She finally confesses to him when their team wins the Falll Tournament in their 2nd year. Harumi Tsukishima Harumi is Kagome's best friend since elementary school, and they formed an interchanging pitcher-catcher battery. With their unique battery, they led their school'ss baseball team to nationals for their entire junior high career as captain and vice-captain. Arashi Hoshikawa Arashi is Kagome's maternal cousin and a professional baseball player for the Yomiuri Giants. Asami Hoshikawa nee Awashima Arashi's wife and high school sweetheart. Asami is owns and operates an international fashion company called A's International. She often forces Kagome to model her brand especially her athletic brands. Hikaru Awashima Kagome's upperclassman from Elementary School and Junior High and because of his sister and her cousin, they're cousin-in-laws. They were formerly teammates in Shirashi Little League and Shirashi Senior League. Hikaru is Kagome's favorite pitcher after Mei. He attends Teito High School and is the Ace of the Teito baseball club. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kagome Category:Catcher Catcher Category:Human Category:Manager